As a conventional electronic device, there is known a car navigation device that detects a press on a touch panel in multiple stages (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this car navigation device, as the press on the touch panel of the display unit increases, prefecture names are scrolled starting from the north prefecture on a predetermined display region of the liquid crystal display device of the display unit, and when the press becomes stable (after the predetermined period of time), the selection of the name of the prefecture being displayed can be determined.